


Charcoal lips(and nose if your Nico)

by solangelochild19



Series: The trials of Solangelo [6]
Category: HoO - Fandom, pjato
Genre: Art, Charcoal, Daaaawwwww!!!!!, I suck at tagging, Love, M/M, Nico's art skills, Serenity - Freeform, Some kissing, Will looking hot af, art on the beach, everyone is hot af, lots of fluff, minor make out session, slight angst maybe..., smudged charcoal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Will realizes how talented Nico is with a pencil (or any other drawing utensil really) and begs him to draw him. They decide to have a fun little outing on the beach, just before dusk.





	1. Woah Babe

**Author's Note:**

> I always see headcanons for Nico's artsiness, but I can never find fics (or at least when I do find them they are Per***o (I refuse to type out the whole name) and I am a hardcore Solangelo shipper! So, this is just a little project. I am working on my Lift'n Gift series rn, so, if you have any ships and ideas, send them my way and I'll return with a gift ;). I do smut and fluff, and all my fandoms are on my bio, but I'll try to compensate for other fandoms if they are really wanted ;) ice powers!  
> 「※」

Nico sat at the Hades table, everyone else (all the main peepolays) sat around him, chattering on about this and that. Will was talking to Annabeth, Calypso and Hazel about different medical things, Percy was telling Frank about this new movie,Jason and Leo were blowing bubbles in their milk. All the while, Nico was working on a picture in his sketch book. Not many people knew that he drew, not even Will, Nico thought, but he didn't mind, as long as they don't stare while he draws or makes comments during the process, he's fine with people looking.  
Nico accidentally flung his coal pencil across the table from a hand spasm, Percy catching it with cat-like reflexes.   
"Trying to take me out,Deathboy?" Percy said, handing the pencil to the sulking Nico.  
"Shut up Jackson," he said, trying to hide his face with his dark locks. The table went back to chatting and Nico's face went back to it's regular color.  
"That's looking pretty good sunshine," Will said in a low tone, making Nico jump a little and hug the book tightly to his chest. "What? I only complimented you," he said with a smile.  
"Don't watch me draw please..." Nico said, face blushing again.  
"Aww come on Neeks, I meant no harm," Will said, draping and arm around Nico. "Ya know, I think you should draw me, with charcoals and stuff," Will said, nuzzling into Nico's neck. "We should do it on the beach, at sunset. With my father at my back, bringing out all of my beautifully designed features, all my handsome angles." Nico let out one of his adorable snorts. "What, you don't think I am handsome?" Will asked in a fake crying voice.   
Nico kissed his nose. "Not at all Solace." He giggled and jumped off the bench, running to his cabin with Will hot on his heels.   
"Get back here you! What was that snort for!? Hello!?" Nico reached his door, fumbling with the key, Will catching up to him as the door pushed open, Will pushing both of them inside and locking the door behind them, eventually pinning Nico to the bed.


	2. Make out before art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only not of non-fluff in this short little fic,so enjoy ;). I might do a three days one soon, cuz all solangelo writers have to one at one point in their career, right? That one will be a bit longer and I am going to shove as many of my headcanons as I can in there. Thanks y'all for reading mybworks and givig kudos ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoI realized that I put my notes in summary... oh well 「※」

Nico was giggling under Will, Will nuzzling his nose into the dark haired demigod's neck, somewhat tickling him.  
"I-ha- thought we, w-were going to the b-beach!" Nico said between laughs and pants.  
"Make out first," Will said into Nico's neck. "Then art."  
"Well, unless you wanna make out with my shirt, my lips are up here." Nico said, still laughing.  
Will looked up from Nico's neck and gave him a soft kiss on the nose, then both his checks, then started on his mouth, moving slowly but surely. Will's hands went to Nico's hips, Nico's went into Will's hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Will licked the line between Nico's lips, Nico openning his mouth and letting Will in to explore. Will's hands started going under Nico's shirt, Nico's legs limply wrapping around the bent over Will.   
Will rubbed his hands along Nico's sides under his shirt, making Nico moan into the kiss and tighten his legs around Will, pulling them ever closer together.  
Will pulled back with a sigh, Nico trying to capture another kiss, but Will was too far away.  
"Ready to start drawing Hotlips," Will said with a soft smile and twinkling eyes. Nico jut his lip out and gave a little pout.  
"But we were kissing..."  
"All sweet kisses must come to an end, my love," Will, standing back up and stretching his back, Nico dropping his legs so he could sit up."Come on, get yo things and les go," Will said with a smile.  
「※」  
"So, I was thinking you draw me shirtless," Will said as they were walking down to the lake's shore.  
"Oh?" Nico said with an amused smile.  
"Yah, yah! It'll be great! I would look like a God! The light making me look golden, my melancholy face just adding to the effect-uh Neeks, you okay?" Nico was just staring at him.  
"You are such a dork," Nico said, shaking his head and readjusting the box and small canvas under his arm.  
"What? Just imagine the beauty!" Will said.  
"I don't have to, I can see it right here," Nico said, giving a quick kiss on Will's blushing cheek.


	3. Art at its finest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Art at its finest! And it's me!" -Will  
> "Good Gods"-Nico *face palming*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all, about to start a Jercy fic for another one of my lifters! I guess if those people are lifters, then I'm the gifter! (not giver, just to clear up any inevitable confusions... ;})   
> 「※」

Nico took a seat on the sand, Will in front of him back lit. He wanted to tell Wil this wasn't the best with all the light and shadows, but he knew Will was set on being in front of his dad.  
Will took his position, one knee up, foot on a rock. He had already told Nico that instead of the pants he was wearing, it needed to be a chiton. Will's shirt worked as an elbow rest on Nico's knee.  
Nico started the sketch, first the initial frame, then blocking, then minor shape detail.  
He was about three-quarters of the way done before Will started whining (it was actually a lot longer than he expected.)   
Nico finally finished the sketch, and he told Will he could relax a bit("But remember that exact position!!!" -Nico) Will came to look, but Nico shooed him away.  
"Not yet! It's not finished!" Nico hissed, holding the canvas protectively.  
"Okay, okay," Wil said putting his hands up,slowly backing away.  
Nico started the charcoaling, at one point scratching his nose and smudging some(Wil about died, deciding that he couldn't tell him and ruin the cuteness.) He sat there and worked, eyebrows gently pushed together and tongue poking out from behind his lips.  
After about an hour, Nico held the piece of art at arm's length and inspected. It's alright, he thought. He motioned to Will and he gleefully tromped over. Will looked at it and froze.  
"D-do you not like it?" Nico said, looking at it again and noticing a few imperfections.  
"Nico, that is absolutely beautiful, and I'm not just saying that because it's me," he said with his dorky grin. Nico gave a sigh of relief. Will took it and held it up, admiring the picture.  
"We are hanging this in your cabin, come on!"and Will bounded off happily,Nico quickly grabbing his box and following him with a private grin.  
「※」  
"It will go right here!" Will said, holding it above Nico's bed."So you can look at me every night before you sleep."  
"Your'e already in here almost everynight dork,"Nico said with a smile, nose still blackened.


	4. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will learns a little bit about Nico's art background and wants to start crying...(same Will...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my headcanons is that Bianca taught Nico to draw ever since he could hold a pencil, and during school, usually after a nightmare the night before, Nico would draw it(what ever the antagonist of his dream was) and at one point or another show Bianca and tell her about the nightmare.   
> Another one I have is that the majority of Nico's sketchbooks are filled with images of Tartarus, him trying to use paper and pencil as a vent for his ptsd and anxiety from that horrible time.

"W-well," Will said, a blush forming on his face. "When I not in here, then you can look at it..."  
"Okay, when that horrible time comes," Nico said, putting a hand to his forehead in mock distress,"I will stare at it for hours."  
"Thanks wise-guy," Will said as he sat, well, plopped, on the bed. Nico sat next to him and put his head on Will's chest.  
"So how long have you been drawing Sunshine?" Will asked, running his fingers through the dark locks.  
"Ever since I started holding pencils really...Bianca got me at a young age. She used to draw and hoped that she could have a drawing buddy..." Nico said with a sad smile, remembering all those lessons from his sister, both getting better with time. That was one of the things they did together in the Lotus Hotel, when they weren't screwing around in the game parts of the place.  
Nico's eyes got a little misty.  
"I remember when she would get so frustrated, even to the point of yelling, when I was really little of course; she ended up making me cry a few of the times... Yea-" his voice cracked on the last word. He heard a sniff from Will and loked up to see him in about the same state.  
"I'm sorry you had to lose her Neeks, I'm so sorry," he said, voice closer and closer to sobbing. He pulled Nico into a hug, who was now quietly crying. Will rested his chin on the head of the smaller demgod and though about his lost siblings.  
Why did this turn so sad all of a sudden? Nico thought.  
He sat up and rested his head on the tallerboy's chest, taking a shaky breath.  
"I love you Will," Nico said quietly, most of the sorrow gone from his voice...most.  
"I love you too, Deathboy." Will ruffled his hair and they just sat there in peace- no, more like serenity, a stronger prescence of justness and memory.  
「※」  
"Hey Neeks, Will," Jason said at dinner. "How'd the pic turn out?"  
"IT'S BEAUTIFUL MAN! The shadows, the light, MY FACE!" Will went off, praising Nico up and down, eventually giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin, now I can really take some time on my gifts and my three days story love y'all, thanks for reading ;}  
> 「※」


End file.
